Artemis' Daughter
by Whitesiren
Summary: Creirwy is sent to Middle earth to retrieve the stone of destiny, what adventures await her?


Disclaimer: I don't own the different characters of Lord of the Rings. 

Author's notes: This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. The characters I used in the story are mostly from myth/mythology and some facts might be messed up. 

Chapter 1         Artemis' Daughter

            Little Creirwy ran far away from her guardians and friends, giggling as they shouted after her. She went inside their palace and was looking for a good place to hide. She ran by the endless hall and passed by a door she hadn't seen before. Creirwy stopped running, and walked over to it. She gave a push and the door opened, revealing large glasses of mirror all hung up. Their frames were all of different sizes and colors with admirably carved patterns.

            Curiously she went over to one of the mirrors, peering deeper into the glass, she gasped in awe.  The images were moving; the trees were all swaying as though alive. Delighted, she stretched out her hand towards it and was surprise when her hand went through. "CREIRWY! Your late for your lessons." someone called her. Creirwy frowned and then smiled. Without hesitation she went through one of the mirrors…

            She was a bit shaken first when she went out of the portal. She looked around her in amazement at her surroundings. "Is this one of the realms of earth?" She asked herself marveling at its unique beauty. Though it cannot match the beauty of heaven, there was something about it that makes you feel wonderful and free. Creirwy walked a bit of distance exploring her environment when suddenly she tensed up as she heard voices…hiding up a tree she waited till they came into view and observed them.

"Such beautiful creatures! They can't possibly be humans." Creirwy thought watching them in silence. "So what are we going to do today Legolas?" Arawn his bodyguard and friend asked the young prince. "Well, I was thinking about a game!" Legolas said animatedly. "Why don't we go to the falls we found yesterday?" he asked Arawn excitedly. "You know as well as I do, that its forbidden my prince." Arawn said cautiously looking down at him. Legolas frowned with displeasure and suddenly ran. "Highness!" Arawn called out running after him. Creirwy watched them thoughtfully then jumped down from the tree she was hiding from.

Creirwy followed them and was surprised that they were going towards near the place she came from. Soon Arawn caught up with the young prince. "Legolas!" he called out in a worried voice. It was at the same time when Creirwy hid at one of the huge rocks causing some of the fallen branches to snap. Arawn stopped as he heard the slight noise with his supersensitive hearing. He glanced at his back and stared forward again to his prince with caution. "LEGOLAS." He shouted again to alarm the prince that there was company. 

Creirwy watched in amazement as the being heard her. When out of nowhere an arrow was shot at the place where she was hiding. Stunned she walked away from her hiding place and revealed herself to the young prince and his guard. Arawn concerned for his prince's safety grabbed the child a bit roughly. "Child or not they could be spies or assassins," Arawn thought. "What were you doing spying on us? Didn't you know that this place is forbidden?" Arawn asked staring at the child. 

"Well if it is so forbidden then why are you here?" Creirwy shot back staring furiously at his hand still on her arm. "Because I am the prince." Legolas interrupted boasting. Creirwy sneered. "Unhand me! Or my mother will hear about this!" Creiwy commanded in a royal voice. "Didn't you hear what I said? I am prince of Mirkwood heir to the throne you should respect me. And what can you mother do to a prince?" Legolas said ignorantly peeved that this peasant didn't bow down to him. Though truthfully she was very pretty. Creirwy growled.

Arawn released the young girl and watched in amusement, as the two children fought and glared at each other with hate. "If you're so good almighty prince, Show me what you've got!" Creirwy nearly screamed. "How dare HE?! Prince or not everyone respects her. Wait until her guardians hear how he displeased and insulted her…there would be nothing left of him!" She thought hotly. "Gladly, how about a game with arrows? Let's see who can shoot that rock over there?" Legolas suggested pointing. Creirwy nodded in agreement her arms folded. Arawn followed them chuckling to himself. "It wasn't everyday that someone defies the young prince and bring him so much entertainment." 

Legolas shot the arrow first…while Creirwy was making funny faces to distract him. He hit the target with ease and handed her the bow and arrow. Creirwy smirked and shot the target quickly. Her mother wasn't the goddess of the hunt for nothing. Legolas chose another target which is much more difficult. He completed the task with a bit of difficulty, and handed the bow and arrows back to Creirwy with a "beat that look." 

Creirwy accepted it muttering to herself. Before she can take a shot, a blinding light blinded their vision for a second. Creirwy was first to recover and saw one of her guardians. "Delia." Creirwy murmured smiling at first then backing away at her friend's disapproving look. Creirwy was busy staring at the lesser goddess her mother sent for her when Legolas interrupted her, "What are you waiting for?" Legolas asked impatiently not feeling the presence of the invisible being. Arawn hushed him to be quiet as Arawn felt it. Legolas pouted childishly. 

"Is mother angry?" Creirwy asked in a timid voice telepathically. "She will be if you don't come with me. And you know how she gets mad…" Delia warned her voice trailing off. Creirwy nodded vigorously letting go of the bow and arrows and moving towards the being which only is visible to her. "Hey where are you going? The game's not finished yet!" Legolas called out annoyed.  Creirwy didn't answer which made him angrier. "does this mean that I won? Since you can't do it??" he asked. Creirwy turned back at him. 

"Of course not! How dare you!" Creirwy answered enrage. "This elf was getting under her skin." Creirwy thought walking back to Legolas when Delia reminded her again.  Creirwy sighed and turned back to Delia. "I'll be back one day and finish this." Creirwy promised as she grabbed hold of Delia's waist and they disappeared to the portals. 

"Delia he was so mean!" Creirwy complained. "Why don't you teach him a lesson?" she asked hopefully. "CREIRWY! How could you make us worry like that? You are in no place to teach that boy a lesson since you were naughty too." Delia scolded. "Humph." Creirwy turned away from her as they were nearing home. 

~~~~ 1000 years later ~~~~

Creirwy laughed delighted, her deep blue eyes glittering with laughter as she and her fellow goddesses were playing at a river in heaven. Brighid her best friend watched in amusement from the riverbank not taking part in their little game. When a trumpet was sounded calling on all the heavenly beings. Creirwy looked up alarmed towards their palace in the distance and nodding to her friends, they teleported there.

They entered to the council room reserved for any important discussions. Creirwy went to seat next to her mother. "Mother what's wrong?" she asked worried. Artemis looked at her and paused, frowning. "Your hair is wet." Artemis scolded lightly. "Ooops." Creirwy grinned sheepishly. Artemis waved a hand at her daughter's midnight black hair drying and fixing it up. When they were all settled in…her mother stood up and went in front. 

 "Everyone as you all know something is happening that could upset the balance of the universe." Artemis spoke looking at each of those present. "Chaos is happening at the 7 earth realms."

"Those foolish creatures are always at war with each other." Fauna a faery remarked. Artemis shook her head. "What concerns us most right now is Middle Earth. Sauron is trying to return there once more and wreak his destruction." Artemis informed them. There were gasps heard. "I as one of the watcher of the 7 realms has a responsibility to save them though they deserve it or not." She said grimly. Before she could say more…something disrupted their meeting. Magic spells were being cast around the whole area.

The entire court stood up in defense readying their attack towards the door as someone in the room tried to counter the weakening spell being cast. The doors burst open and there stood one of the wizards from Middle Earth that Artemis had once contacted and Belial, one of the gods. And in their hands they held Lia Fail, the stone of destiny. "BELIAL you traitor! Return what doesn't belong to you or the higher gods will hear about this!" Artemis thundered positioning her silver bow and arrows to shoot. 

Belial laughed wickedly. "I've had enough of your rule Artemis, one day you will perish by my hands and your powers will belong to me." Belial boasted. The wizard tried to cast a spell towards the goddess. And as the dark energy hurtle towards her she raised a hand and it stopped. "Foolish, foolish man. Saruman I thought you were better than this?!" Artemis asked disgusted. Saruman's face was emotionless and he looked like he was waiting for something.

When all of a sudden, the power that was still suspended in air by Artemis' barrier broke through. The shocked goddess had no time to move, and it hit her making her fall. The entire room hushed. Artemis stood up struggling as the effect of the unexpected blast weakened her terribly, Creirwy rushed to help her. Belial's laugh echoed through the room. Artemis' usual calm eyes burned with rage as she raised her arm and all those present in the room readied their attacks. 

Belial nodded to Saruman. "Let's go, we'll deal with this in another tine." He commanded. He turned to wards Artemis, "We'll have to go now I'm afraid." He said with mock apology. And a soon as he said it they were gone. "Find them! They have with them the stone." Artemis shouted leaning against her daughter. As soon as they went outside they were stunned at the sight that greeted them. All of heaven was in disorder! The attack had caused so much damage. "The plan of attack was well thought of." Artemis thought as she surveyed the damage.

Later, Artemis called her daughter. "Mother are you alright?" Creirwy asked worried at her mother's pale face. Artemis smiled faintly. "No, my child, I am very weak. And I need to ask you to do something for me." Artemis said in a gentle voice. "What is it?" Creiwy asked sitting down. "The stone that they stole…is called Lia Fail, one of the greatest treasures of heaven and as its guardian I need to get it back." She told her daughter. "But…you're not feeling well." Creirwy protested. Artemis nodded in agreement. "Then wha?.." Creirwy asked confused. "I need you to get it back for me." Artemis stated. "ME?" Creirwy asked doubtfully. 

Artemis nodded. "Here take this." She handed Creirwy a new bow and arrows beautifully crafted. "This was made specially for you." Artemis said with affection as she gazed at her only daughter. "Come with me." Artemis led her to a familiar room that Crierwy never forgot when she was a child. "The portals." Creirwy murmured. "You need to go to Middle Earth and get back the stone of destiny. The wizard who attacked us is called Saruman he is aligned with Sauron the banished one who is about to be resurrected and now as we have discovered Belial as well." Artemis informed her. Creirwy looked towards the glittering mirror and back to her mother with determined eyes. "I will not fail you." Creirwy spoke fiercely bowing. "Good." Artemis said proud. Creirwy walked through the portal and disappeared from her mother's view.

Author's notes: Please review! 


End file.
